SoulxMaka Love Story
by InuyashaxKagome2016
Summary: Soul feels left out because his friends have girlfriends but he doesn't and he's the coolest in the academy. He soon falls in love with his meister Maka Albarn. What will happen between Soul and Maka? Will they stay meister and weapon or boyfriend and girlfriend. Read to find out. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** : P.S:I don't own Soul Eater but any other character that's not in the Soul Eater or Soul Eater Not series is mine.

 **Soul's POV**

It's been 3 years since we beat the Kishin. Tsubaki and Black Star started dating and so did Liz and Kid. I felt left out because I'm the coolest guy in the academy and I don't have a girlfriend. Maka have been going to see Crona all the time so I never got a chance to tell her how I feel. The DWMA is peaceful now that there is no suspense or drama happening. Maka stays at home every Saturday but she refuses to come out of her room. It's Saturday so we don't have to go to school. I go up to Maka's room and knock on her door. She opens the door. "What do you want Soul?" She answered...annoyed. "I'm worried about you Maka." I did not realize I just said that. Maka looks at me with a confused look. "You, Soul Eater "nonchalant" Evans, cares about me?" _Did she really just call me nonchalant?_ I thought to myself. "Well I wouldn't say 'nonchalant' but yes Maka, I care about you" I smiled my usual smile to her. "That's all I need to hear" Maka leans towards me and kisses me. I look at her with a surprised look but I shake it off and accept the kiss. After it gets dark, me and Maka decide to get ready for bed. I walk towards the room but I stopped when I heard Maka call my name. "Soul...? Can you...sleep with me tonight?" _I thought this day would never come._ I thought. "Sure Maka." We walked in the room and we went to sleep after awhile and I hoped our new relationship would last forever.

 **Hey guys its me InuyashaxKagome2016. Well I'm back after a long time with my stories but I'm back. I just want you to thank** **Drama Kagome** **and** **BlackRosetheVampire** **for my InuyashaxKagome character ideas. Make sure you read mine and their stories.**

 **~InuyashaxKagome2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** I don't own Soul Eater...but I wish I did :(

 **Maka's POV**

I felt so protected in Soul's arms that I didn't feel like moving. I thought of a lot of things while I was in Soul's grasp. _I wonder if this whole time...Soul was holding his feelings away from me. Was it hard to keep his feelings hidden or was it easy? Has he always felt this way about me?_ After that last thought, I look at my weapon sleeping soundly while I'm close to him. _I bet this is the best sleep Soul had in years._ I thought. After a while, I drift into a sound sleep.

Sunday morning came and when I woke up, Soul was gone. I rushed downstairs to see him cooking breakfast. "Good morning Maka" Soul said. I felt relieved. I let out a breath I didn't know I had. "Hey Maka, are you going to Crona's today?" I look at Soul when he askes me that question. _I want to go see Crona but I also want to stay with Soul and spend time with him._ "I'll wait until I get a call from him and if he says he needs me then I'll go up there" I said with a fake smile. Soul waited a while before answering then he walked away without saying anything. I followed Soul to his room but he closed the door on my face.

 **Soul's POV**

I felt bad for closing the door on Maka's face. _Maybe I should see if Maka still wants to talk to me._ I thought. I got up and when I opened the door, I couldn't believe what I saw.

 **I did my first cliffy. I'm so bad that I have to make you guys read the next chapter to find out what Soul saw. Well read and review and don't forget to check out my other stories.**

 **~InuyashaxKagome2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: As always, I don't own Soul Eater but I really wish I did :(**

 **Soul's POV**

I saw something I couldn't look away from. I made my new girlfriend cry.

Maka was on the floor with her back against the door (or it was against the door until I opened the door) letting tears run down her face. I quickly sit next to her and try to comfort her but she slapped me in my face, grabbed a bag full of clothes and her phone, and walked out the door. I stand at the door of my room holding my now sore cheek. I grabbed my phone and called Spirit (even though that's the last thing I would ever do in my life). "Hello" Spirit answered. "Yo Death Scythe, something's wrong with your daughter" I can't believe I'm doing this. "Is my Maka ok? You better not have done anything to her you little octopus head!" He screamed so loud in my ear that I thought I went deaf for a minute. "Chill out. Your Maka is fine...I think" I said and knew damn well Maka wasn't fine. " I swear, you better not have upset her or forced anything upon her without her permission cause if you did so help me, I won't think twice about ripping you apart." I pause as I heard him say 'forced anything upon her without her permission'. Who does he think I am? A perverted guy who forces things on girls without their say in things? _I would hope not..._ I said. "Alright Death Scythe, I'll make sure Maka is ok and he feelings aren't hurt and that I didn't force anything on her without her permission alright?" Spirit didn't say anything for some time but then he responded. "Yeah ok but don't you forget what I told you." With that last response, I hung up hoping I would never have to do that again.

 **Maka's POV**

Soul is an idiot. _Why would he close the door and expect me to stay there and throw arms around him after he says 'sorry'? He must be stupid to think something like that._ As I was running, I knew I was going to Crona's. Out of all my friends who listen to me, Crona is top of the list. When I got to his door, I see Doctor Medusa which is Crona's mom. "Hi Doctor Medusa" I say like nothing just happened to me. "Oh Maka. I forgot it was Sunday and you were coming over today. I could have at least cleaned a little before you came". I put on a fake smile. "No it's ok. You forgot the days when I come and trust me even I forget sometimes. By the way I wanted to ask you. Is it ok if I stayed with you for a couple of days because of just a short family issue?" I knew I was lying but if I told her the truth, I probably would be on my way to Tsubaki's. "Sure dear. I've always considered you family. If you ever want to get away from that annoying dad of yours, feel free to come and stay here with us. You can keep Crona company. He really enjoys seeing you everyday." I smile but not fake this time. "Thank you Doctor Medusa. Where is Crona now?" Doctor Medusa let out a laugh. "Just call me Ms. Medusa and if you want Crona, he is in his room playing video games ok." "Thanks again " I go inside the house and go upstairs. "Hey Crona" I smile when I see my best friend. He stopd playing video games and gets up and hugs me. "I missed you Maka. Where have you been? Its been like weeks since I seen you." I laugh. "Its only been a day Crona and you seen me in class on Friday so it wasn't that long." Crona sighed. "I wish you could see me everyday without missing one or two days because to tell the truth, I really like you Maka. If you could see me everyday, that would be a dream come true." I look at Crona who is looking at me with a serious face. _I never knew Crona felt this way about me. Well this is how I deal with things like this, I return the favor._ I lean over to where Crona is sitting and I kiss him. I never thought I wouls think this, but I think I like Crona too.

 **Don't worry. This is still a SoulxMaka love story. That's the story title anyway. This isn't a Crona x Maka story but for all the CronaxMaka fans( if there are any) I could do a CronaxMaka story for you. I really like Crona but I think the best one for Maka is Soul, if he wasn't acting like an idiot in this chapter. Well like, review, and follow me and my story.**

 **~InuyashaxKagome2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** I don't own Soul Eater but I really wish I did... :(

 **Crona's POV**

I just kissed Maka. I wonder what would happen if Maka could be my girlfriend, then I wouldn't have to worry about her leaving me for a day, she would be with me forever. _That would be heaven if Maka could stay with me forever but even if I wanted to be with Maka forever, I would have to go through Soul and I don't know how to deal with someone like him._ I thought this after Maka kissed me and we were dead in a lock looing at each other. "Um, Crona." Maka said. "Maka..." With that said, I leaned in and kissed the girl I liked. Maka didn't pull away so I guess she likes me too. _But maybe I'm wrong, maybe she still likes Soul and if she does, I don't have a chance of her being mine, not like she would be mine because Maka thinks were 'just friends'._ I don't like this feeling. I pull away from Maka as I feel guilt rush over me. I'm being selfish and feeling guilty because I only want Maka to myself but every boy wants Maka. I guess I'm just another boy in line but soon that line will be destroyed because Maka likes Soul

* * *

"Hey Crona, what's wrong?" I raise my head up but only so she knows I was listening because I'm trying to hide my guilt. "Maka, I think you should go back home." Maka froze when she heard me say that. "But, why Crona?" I don't know why but if I told her the truth, she would hate me forever. "Because...I need some time to be alone. I'll see you tomorrow in class ok." It looked like Maka was about to cry. I hate it when girls cry, especially Maka. Maka got her things and left without saying anything. The only thing I can hear is my mother trying to get her to stay but Maka said nothing to her.

* * *

 **Soul's POV**

Where did Maka run to? I can still feel the pain when she slapped my across the face. I also can still feel the sadness Maka felt when I closed the door in her face. _Where could she be?_ Maybe she went to Crona's. I'll call him." "Hello?" Crona sounded less sad then usual. "Hey Crona. I wanted to know if Maka is there." Crona paused. "Do you know where Maka is? If you do tell me." I get confused. Does that mean he doesn't know where Maka is? "Crona I don't know where Maka is and I was hoping you could tell me." Crona didn't say anything but then he spoke up. "I think I know where she went." I gasped. "Where?" I said.

 **Maka's gone missing and her friends don't where on earth she is. I hope they find her. Well, like, review, and follow.**

 **~InuyashaxKagome2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I don't own Soul Eater but I wish I did**

 **Maka's POV**

I can't believe Crona doesn't want me around. Usually he always asks if I can come to his house but this time he wanted me to leave.

I know here I'm going now. I'm going to Kyoto where my mom is. I pull out my phone and call my mom.

"Hello?"

"Momma, its me Maka."

"Maka dear are you alright? You only call me when its an emergency."

"Well, I'm sort of having trouble with my friends Soul and Crona and I got upset. I can't face them anymore so I was coming to Kyoto to stay with you until I can face them again."

"Wait Maka, aren't you in Death City, Nevada now?"

"Yea, why?"

"Maka! That's too far."

"I know but I can't handle this much longer..."

"Tell you what, I'll come back to the academy and then you won't have to worry about boy problems. Remember, boys are nothing but inconsiderate, lying, irresponsible jerks.'

"Ok momma. See you when you come home." I hung up. I feel bad that I never told my mom that Soul was my boyfriend let alone living with me or my scythe partner. I guess he might have to spend time with Black Star and Tsubaki or either Kid and the Thompson sisters. I decide to walk back home since Soul must be upset that I left.

I start walking back to the house when I heard a bike sound coming down the street. I started running the other way until the bike stopped and I was pinned to the ground. I didn't open my eyes cause I knew who it was, it's Soul.

"Maka please look at me. I'm really sorry just come back home." Soul said

"Do you really think after you slam the door in my face that I'm _still_ going to forgive you?" I said

"Um well..." Soul said

"Let me go Soul..." I said

"But Maka please...I know you won't forgive me but please...I promise it won't happen again." Soul pleaded.

"Fine but there's something I got to tell you." I said while getting up.

"What is that?" Soul said

"My mom is coming back from Kyoto to come here to the academy but she isn't to found of men or boys. So do you mind going to Black Star's or Kid's for the time?" I asked

"Anything for you Maka." He smiled and hugged me. I hugged back because I'm glad to be with Soul again.

"Lets go home now." Soul said taking me to the bike.

"Yeah..." I said

* * *

 **Alright now I'm sorry I haven't updated this in months but I'm back and get ready for the chapters that you have been waiting for and don't forget to follow, review, and read my stories.**

 **~InuyashaxKagome2016**


End file.
